In broadcast video systems, original motion image sequences are captured using an image-capture device, such as a broadcast video camera, which produces image-bearing signals. The image-bearing signals produced by the camera are encoded according to the ITU-R Recommendation BT.709, more commonly referred to by the abbreviation Rec. 709 broadcast-video encoding standard. The encoded image-bearing signals are then used to produce a displayed image on a television receiver.
Likewise, in digital still-image photography systems, original-scene still images are captured using an image-capture device such as a digital still camera, the image-bearing signals produced by the camera are encoded in one of a variety of still-image encoding metrics or standards, such as the European Standard EN 61966-2-1:2000 with the incorporation of amendment A1:2003 being exemplary and referred to as the sRGB color space standard. The encoded still image data are used to produce a color image on a computer display, such as CRT or LCD monitor.
A convergence of these two systems would enable images from either source (i.e. sRGB or Rec. 709 broadcast video signals) to be displayed and viewed using either output system (e.g. a computer display or a television receiver) with consistent displayed image quality.